Nasal surgery may be performed for purposes such as appearance enhancement, reconstruction following an injury, or breathing improvement. Following nasal surgery, it is typically necessary to place packing into the nasal cavity upon the conclusion of the surgery. Such packing may be used to temporarily maintain nasal components in their proper and anatomically correct positions after any manipulation, repositioning, and/or reconstruction that took place during the surgery, while nature begins the healing and repair process.
Nasal packing may also be used following nasal surgery to reduce the chance of bleeding, by prophylactically tamponading the nasal structures most likely to be the source of bleeding, such as the interior of the nose which contains a plurality of blood vessels. Bleeding after nasal surgery can be fatal or result in the loss of a considerable amount of blood and cause serious complications.
Post-operative nasal packing may be required for up to five days after nasal surgery. For most patients, any pain following the surgery may be controlled with medication and is secondary to the essentially complete nasal obstruction caused by the packing material. The packing makes mouth breathing obligatory and can cause a dry throat and extreme discomfort for the patient. In addition, the patient's sense of smell, which may be critical to the enjoyment of food, may be compromised. All of this often creates a frightened and anxious patient.
The reported extreme discomfort and the above other significant dissatisfactions caused by the current, requisite full post-operative nasal packing has caused potential patients to forego life-changing nasal surgery that would otherwise have been successful in improving allergy symptoms, improving smell and taste, preventing significant complications such as sinus infections, improving appearance, and/or preventing snoring, for example. Prior attempts to address such problems include the use of a nasal splint with integral, partial breathing passages, such as the splint disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,859 to Doyle, where the purpose of the splint is to stabilize the repaired nasal septum. Such devices do not contain full breathing tubes, nor do they include breathing tubes that are amenable to easy cleaning by the patient, as the tubes reside entirely within the nasal passages. Experience has shown that such devices quickly become obstructed and, without proper medical attention, the blockage cannot be relieved.
Prior attempts to maintain open nasal passageways after surgery include embedding an airway within a pre-formed packing material. Such devices are limited to use with only the type, size, and configuration of packing material supplied with the device and cannot be modified based upon the preferences of the physician or the patient. Further, such devices do not allow for easy cleaning of the airway by the patient and therefore, cause patient discomfort as a result of obstruction of the airway.
Other attempts have been made to develop devices for insertion into the nasal passages, where the devices are designed to prevent snoring. Such devices are not designed for post-operative use. For example, several of these devices exert pressure against the inner walls of the nasal passages, which may be damaging to the delicate nasal architecture after surgery. In addition, because such devices are not designed for use after surgery, they do not address the problem of obstruction caused by accumulating blood and other bodily fluids following nasal surgery.
Therefore, what is needed are devices and methods that allow the advantages of complete nasal packing following surgery without totally obstructing the nasal passages of a patient and compromising the patient's ability to breathe normally, and without causing damage to the delicate nasal architecture following nasal surgery.